


Defiance

by masongirl



Series: Request Game drabbles [8]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Speirs, Fluff, Genderbending, Jewelry, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: If Carwood's girlfriend wants to wear a jumpsuit to prom, she will.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Series: Request Game drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Defiance

Carwood is stupidly, head over heels in love with his girlfriend and he doesn't care about anyone's opinion, if Ronnie wants to wear a jumpsuit to prom, she damn well will. The lady at the door had no right to keep her out. Where did the dress code mention mandatory gowns for girls? Unbelievable.

"Carwood, let's just go home." Ronnie says as he drags her around the building towards the sports pitches. "School functions don't matter to me anyway. We're not here to show off."

"No, we're here to dance."

"We can do that anywhere."

That makes Carwood stop and turn to face her. They're in the middle of the unlit football field, far enough from the entrance and the parking lot that the sound of music doesn't reach them. The moon peeks out from behind a cloud and splits the darkness with rays of silvery-blue light. It glints off her necklace and accentuates the gorgeous line of her neck. Her hair is up in a smooth bun, but her fringe curtains her forehead in its usual fluffy wave. She'd look mesmerizing if it wasn't for the pissed off frown on her face. 

Ronnie puts her hands on her hips and stares Carwood down until he yields and breaks the eye contact. He sighs. He knows that events like this are not important to her and he suspects he's the only reason why she decided to show up at all, but the organizer's unfairness bothers him deeply. In this day and age, is it really necessary to define which outfit is gender appropriate?

Carwood shakes his head and slips his arms around Ronnie's waist. "George may have been onto something with his theory."

"What theory?"

As expected, she perks up. Her eyes sharpen. She likes to hear all the stupid rumours circulating around about her, she delights in them and the reputation that ensures no one tries to mess with her. Fortunately, Carwood has the ultimate news source to supply her curiosity - his best friend, George. 

"He says that you're actually a dragon in disguise."

"I wish." Ronnie snorts and looks away into the distance, glaring at their school like she wants to set it on fire. "I do have a fondness for treasures though."

"I know." Carwood leans forward and kisses her chastely on the lips, then whispers into the soft skin of her cheek. "That's why I thought I'd give you a present tonight."

He reaches into his pocket. It took him ages to choose - she has an array of necklaces already, and a ring would be… well, too much. He settled on a silver bracelet, thin and elegant. It suits her. She's obsessed with shiny jewellery, not gaudy blings. As Carwood locks it around her wrist and kisses the skin above the glittering chain, she melts into his embrace. 

"You really want to go inside, don't you?" She asks, rubbing circles in the center of Carwood's palm. 

Despite her crisp voice, her expression is thoroughly charmed. Her eyes are locked on the tiny gemstones of her gift and sparkle like the bracelet in the pale moonlight. Carwood meant to give it to her before they left her place, but his nerves got the best of him, and now it's all awkward. There's nothing romantic in a dark football field and being banned from their own prom. 

"I thought we could try getting in through the locker rooms." He gestures behind himself, then rubs his neck. What the hell did he think? He doesn't have the slightest idea how to sneak into the main building without getting caught.

Ronnie tilts her head and watches him for a long second before a wolfish smile spreads across her face. "If you're ready to break a few rules, I can show you a better way."

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. 🌼


End file.
